Choices
by thosenoncanoncouples
Summary: Sequal to Jaded (The Drabble) "It was cruel, how he stood in front of her with the most honest eyes. No matter how much she told herself it was a jutsu, none could mimic the sincerity of his eyes. In that fateful burning sunset, her life was twisted around." - If Hinata was given a chance to live it all over, would she have made different choices? NejiHina timewarp


**So I decided I would start somewhere. I wasn't sure how I would start it. But this is how. It really difficult to bring the dead back to life unfortunately.**

 **NejixHina!**

 **I don't own Naruto or else Neji wouldnt be dead and Hinata wouldve chosen better!**

* * *

The flowers she placed in front of his grave were fresh and in full bloom. Had he deserved any less? No. He deserved so much more than what his life had given him. She smiled as she moved her pale fingers over his carved name on the concrete making sure she wouldn't cry this time.

He was gone and she was certain wherever he was, was better than here. But she still didn't understand why he had to die so young, so prematurely. He had barely seen through 19 years of life and that too, filled with hate and misery through most parts of it.

She regretted her actions, her selfishness through the years. While she had been so absorbed in so many other things, albeit selfless things on her part, she wished with such anguish, that she had done more to make her beloved cousin happier. She couldn't bring him back from the dead and so all she was left with regret on her failure towards him.

"Neji-nii-san, I hope you are looking over me still. I hope that you are more fulfilled there than you were here." She whispered, the smile still plastered to her face as she hugged her knees.

It was chilly and the sun was setting beyond the horizon. It was like half the sky was on fire, burning out the remainder of the day into darkness. She couldn't tell what it was but she felt cold to the bone at that moment. There was something eerie about that beautiful sunset. But Hinata brushed it away, certain it was just her overpowered emotions towards her lost family.

She rested her head down to her knees, closing her eyes for a few moments knowing that at any moment now, Himawari would come to fetch her. She was proud of her. She was proud of both of her children – the one good thing she had done in her life that she would never come to regret. Her love for Naruto was real and that was proved by the two beautiful angels she bore. But how it twisted along the way was something was going to keep a secret from her children even if it drove her to insanity.

After all, she could always talk to Neji. And no matter how long or what circumstance, now, he would ALWAYS be there for her. Forever lost to her yet there with her for eternity.

A tear slid down her cheek as she let the cold of the evening consume her.

Moments passed and those turned to minutes which turned to complete darkness. Hinata lifted her head, wondering why her tiny little bundle of joy hadn't yet come skipping to get her mother back into the house. She got up to her feet, thinking it would be best to just head back and prepare dinner, when her eyes widened in horror.

In front of her, through her accommodating eyes in the dark, was a view of flowing grass. A chill ran down her spine as she looked around her, her body struck in fear.

"N-Neji-nii-san…" She gasped, her entire body beginning to shake.

What her eyes saw at that moment froze her body. There were no graves there, no flowers from the afternoon that she had handpicked from Ino's shop, and no name carved into stone.

In a frenzy, she turned around and tried to think of various possibilities of what could've been happening.

She couldve somehow left the graveyard and ventured someplace else

The night was deceiving her

And the most probable:

She was under a genjutsu

She wouldn't panic, the fact that she had figured she was under a genjutsu was in itself something she could use to her advantage. She activated her Byakugan immediately, looking all around trying to find anyone nearby who could've been the culprit.

A step to the left and further, she kept moving, trying to view the chakras of all the people of the village. But she found no one in her vicinity for miles. She concluded that it must have been a very strong genjutsu to block out her Byakugan.

'There!' She alerted herself, looking towards her north as a figure approached her with steady steps.

Yet the chakra stream was familiar. She took her stance, feet firm and hands up in the air. She was not going to be caught off guard.

The flow of the chakra was becoming more and more familiar, like somehow it had been imbedded in her brain. She narrowed her eyes further until she could clearly make out exactly whose chakra it was.

Her feet slid back slightly, glaring in the direction from which the person approached her. It couldn't be, of course not. But how cruel, this genjutsu.

Tears formed in her eyes as she saw the tall man moving closer to her, completely off guard and calm. His hair, in a low pony, moved along his back. His hands were hidden in his sleeves and he was looking intently towards Hinata.

"Who are you?" Hinata shouted in her high voice, shaking slightly.

His footsteps stopped midway, his head tilting to the side in confusion.

"Are you okay, Hinata-sama?"

His low, deep voice washed over her entire body, debilitating her for a moment. No matter how much she thought of it, she couldn't recall there being such a strong jutsu from anyone who could even mimic chakra flow. Not now after all the Akatsuki was gone and so were most of the strongest nin she had known to cause trouble.

"Answer me. Who are you?" Hinata shouted again, ready to attack.

This was too cruel. She couldn't raise a hand to him even if she knew it was not really him.

"Hinata-sama, it's me, Neji. Are you feeling alright?" The Neji figure spoke with concern as he took a step near Hinata again.

'No, please. Don't do this. I don't want this. I don't want to do this. What is this?' Hinata's mind raced to a million thoughts, hurting as tears streaked down. This was torture. So many years and now this was happening.

Through the horror and confusion, Hinata felt her head becoming really heavy and before she knew it, the last thing she heard was a heavy voice calling out her name worriedly as she blacked out.

* * *

 **I'm not sure how timewarp works but hopefully it will work towards something us NejiHina people like.**

 **Review please!**


End file.
